


Bag At Home

by The Gray Ghost (The_Gray_Ghost)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort Food, Fluff, Frodo didn't leave Middle Earth with Bilbo because I say so, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Quest, Sam and Frodo are such soft husbands don't @ me, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Young Bilbo Baggins, bear with me, bilbo loved a man, not time travel i swear, scandalous, tea time, that will become important
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gray_Ghost/pseuds/The%20Gray%20Ghost
Summary: When Frodo and Sam wake up on a peaceful Sunday morning at Bag End, discovering the secrets of the New World was not on their to-do list
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the name is a very clever pun and I will accept no criticisms.

Sam rolled over, groaning, as his shoulder popped. He grinned sleepily at Frodo, who sat up in bed beside him, a cup of tea in one hand and a book in the other. ****Frodo smiled down at his husband and put his tea and book on his bedside table.  
“You certainly slept in today,” he said evenly, clasping his teacup between his hands.  
“It’s my day off, Mister Frodo!” Sam cried in mock indignity. Frodo laughed and snuggled down into the warm bed. “Fair enough, my Sam,” he sighed as he reached a hand up to play with Sam’s curls. The two hobbits lay in bed, watching the beam of sunlight creep up their legs as the morning stretched into midday. Sam dozed off, the feeling of Frodo’s hands gently carding through his hair soothing him to sleep. 

He woke up with a start as Frodo pulled through a tangle. Once he realized what had happened, Sam let himself relax again, whining at Frodo. “You woke me up…” he grumbled softly, pouting. 

“I know, I’m sorry love,” Frodo said, kissing his forehead gently. “How about I make breakfast to make it up to you?” 

Sam shifted his shoulders on the sheets and glanced up at his husband. Frodo’s eyes were no longer on him, but focused on something outside the window behind Sam. 

“Wha’ is it?” Sam asked, struggling to sit up with the sheets tangled around his feet. Frodo stood up and went to the window, jaw slack and eyes wide. 

“I don’t…”

Sam finally managed to extract himself from the sheets and stood behind Frodo, looking over his shoulder out across the Shire. It didn’t take long for him to see what had caught Frodo’s attention. 

Striding confidently up the hill towards Bag End was none other than Bilbo himself. Only, not the Bilbo that Sam and Frodo had seen leaving Middle Earth. No, this was Bilbo as he had been in his prime. He had a fine, fluffy head of chestnut brown hair and he walked alone, no cane to be seen. 

Sam and Frodo slowly turned to look at each other. 

“What the F-”


	2. Comfort Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo and the boys reunite  
> (You'll pry my seasonally accurate desserts from my old, stiff hands.)

Before Sam could blink, Frodo raced to the front door and threw it open with a cry.   
"BILBO!" he shrieked, standing silhouetted in the doorway for a moment before launching himself into a surprised but jovial Bilbo's arms.  
"Frodo, oh my dear Frodo!"  
They stood like that, embracing in the chilly morning air until Sam finally stepped out of the door. Bilbo glanced up at the movement and released Frodo when he saw Sam standing there.   
"Sam, good to see you, my boy!" He came lumbering the last few steps to the doorway of Bag End, where he stood, barely in the foyer. He closed his eyes briefly and rested his palm on the green door.   
"It's been too long since I've been home," he sighed as Frodo placed a hand on his shoulder.   
"Mr. Bilbo sir, you look..." Sam stuttered nervously. Bilbo hadn't commented on why he was at Bag End so early in the morning, but Sam was anxiously preparing what he would say when asked. His relationship with Frodo hadn't become what it now was until long after the older Hobbit left the Shire, for what both he and his nephew thought would be forever. 

Frodo bustled into the home, ushering Bilbo along in front of him. “Let’s get you some tea and cake. Let’s see, we have a pear sponge cake with a caramel glaze, a loaf of pumpkin bread…” he muttered to himself as he headed towards the kitchen. Sam and Bilbo walked side by side through Bag End, enjoying the peaceful quiet and the distant sounds of Frodo preparing a proper return treat. Sam bit his lip as Bilbo turned to him.  
“Samwise Gamgee, there’s no need to worry yourself like this, you’ll give yourself ulcers!” Bilbo laughed softly, patting Sam’s hand. “I’ve known the two of you would end up the masters of Bag End, ever since your father brought you to our garden.”  
Sam looked imploringly at him, searching Bilbo’s eyes for judgment or anger. Instead, all he saw was a gentle acceptance and warmth.   
“You don’t think he’s too good for me?” Sam asked finally, turning to look over his shoulder at his partner.   
“Sam, the two of you are made for each other. Besides, Frodo’s not the only Baggins to find comfort in the arms of another male. I myself was once young and in love,” Bilbo chuckled, “although I suppose I’m still young, at least.”  
“I didn’t want to ask and be rude, but since you mentioned it..” Sam raised an eyebrow curiously.  
“That’s a tale for after tea, my son. Frodo will want to hear it as well, no doubt.”  
Frodo poked his head around the corner. “My ears are burning and if you don’t come to sit down, the cake will be as well!” He gently admonished his partner and his uncle.   
Sam and Bilbo shared a grin, and together they set off towards the kitchen for tea and cake, Bilbo humming contentedly.


End file.
